


Previously On

by idrilswritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Metafiction Verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, College, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilswritings
Summary: In which a young woman writes fanfiction.





	Previously On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Storytelling

Saying that Anna was exhausted was one way of putting it even as she lay back on the bed. There was something about just being in her dorm room, Sydney on the other side even as the latter began to do homework, that felt quite cozy. After the almost suffocating boredom of her chemistry class, and the slightly more challenging part of her creative writing class, and more, it was nice at least to have some time after she’d gotten her homework done just to work on her fanfiction.   
  
More specifically, the Man in Black and Diego. Some would wonder why Anna was investing so much time into it when she was a writer and could do just about anything, but the truth was, Anna thought, there was something about the both of them that honestly, felt like coming home. Maybe in a way she was home, after all this time.   
  
She’d been twenty when she first saw _Phoenix Ship,_ the first movie in the new series that picked up where the old _Beyond_ series left off. It had sucked her back in effortlessly, and the Man in Black and Diego were definitely some contributing factors. Right now, she had a Man in Black-centric chapter going on, and she found that she liked him. Of course, some people said she shouldn’t, but Anna had always had a weakness for sympathetic villains.   
  
Today’s fanfiction on the menu was picking up where _Phoenix Ship_ had left off.   
  
_The being known as the Man in Black had never been known for his patience,_ Anna typed.   
  
And even laying back in her bed, typing away on her phone, it all became easy from there.


End file.
